


Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of the Lost Clothing

by sasswolf



Category: SHINee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasswolf/pseuds/sasswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SHINee boys have lost their clothes, and in order to find them again, they must seek help from the world's only Consulting Detective!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of the Lost Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short dooblydiddy written after the teaser photos for SHINee's "Sherlock" album were released. How could I not??? Two of my favorite things in one, Sherlock and SHINee! ;D

“Sherlock, dear, you have some visitors.” Mrs. Hudson told her renter as she stuck her head through the doorway into 221B. “Shall I send them up?”

“Clients, then. How many?” Inquired the consulting detective, not looking up from the newspaper that he was currently scanning. John, who was sitting across from him in his armchair, looked up in interest.

“There’s five, I believe.” She said. “Though they don’t seem to speak a word of English. And they’re rather oddly dressed as well…” Mrs. Hudson sent a worrying glance to the two men.

Most people would be most discouraged at this information. John, as it was, did not wish to try and get a story from people who they couldn’t understand in the least. However, his flatmate was of a different mind.

“Intriguing.” said Sherlock, folding his newspaper down onto his lap. “What are they wearing, might I ask?”

“Well, nothing. Nearly nothing, at least. It’s a bit indecent, if you ask me. I’m too old to be looking at that.” her cheeks took on a girlish blush, despite her previous statement.

“Send them up.” the detective said, throwing his newspaper beside him. Taking John’s laptop (from John’s lap), he quickly opened Google Translate. A minute or two later, the party could be heard climbing the stairs, led by Mrs. Hudson. The landlady opened the door and ushered the boys in, directing them to the couch. They sat down nervously, each of them with a blanket wrapped around them (which was the doing of Mrs. Hudson).

Presently, Sherlock approached the member he deemed to be the oldest, presenting him with the laptop. At first, the man gave him a questioned, almost frightful look. Sherlock then motioned with his fingers the typing of a keyboard, and he quickly understood. Managing to find the appropriate settings for the translator, Onew typed something in. It came out as such:

“Hello. We are from Korea. We have a problem that we want you to solve.”

The translation did not come out as clearly as that, but Sherlock was able to interpret it reasonably.

Taking the laptop, Sherlock typed: “What problem?”

At seeing this, Onew and the member sitting beside him laughed. It was Key, then, who took the laptop and typed: “Isn’t it obvious? There isn’t much under these blankets. Tell us where our clothes are.”

Sherlock hoped that it was the fault of the translator that gave that last sentence its tone. Nonetheless, he pushed on. “You must tell me more about yourselves first. Who are you?”

“We are a Korean pop group named SHINee. From left to right we are; Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum(Key), Lee Jinki(Onew), Kim Jonghyun, and Choi Minho.” Onew responded.

Sherlock nodded his head at each of them while he read their names. Despite his initial interest (he was bored, and the challenges presented by such a language barrier seemed appealing), he was beginning to lose hope in this case. It was a bit ridiculous.

“How did you go about losing your clothing?” he asked, hoping for a good answer.

“We don’t know!” Key again took over the laptop. “We were preparing for a photo shoot when our clothes disappeared off of their hangers! There was no time to get new ones, so the noona directing the shoot told us to make due with what we had. Afterwards, even our clothes that we arrived in were gone! And then, when we returned to our dorm, there were no clothes there, either!” Key looked to be nearly in tears as he typed this. It was apparent how important his clothes were to him.

Suddenly, the case was infinitely interesting. How was it that someone could steal all five of the members’ clothing without leaving a trace? Who would be capable of such a feat? Was it a particularly devious fan, maybe? But if that were so, how did they obtain access to the shoot? There were so many questions that were just begging to be answered. First, though, he needed information.

“Sit there. I need to deduce you.” The detective typed out and showed them quickly. Pulling out a chair and facing it towards the couch, he began to observe.


End file.
